


Electric Love

by merzie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, chinguline bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merzie/pseuds/merzie
Summary: All Jongdae wanted to do was pay a surprise visit to his favorite cousin Jongin, but of course Jongin forgot to mention that he had a roommate. A hot roomate who was stronger than his skinny self looked.





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
> its been 84 years since ive claimed this prompt (okay its just been more than 2 years but thats just as bad)  
> this was originally a prompt i claimed for the first round held by peachenhun  
> shit happened and i dropped out of the fest then reclaimed this prompt and then didnt make it in time for the submission (obviously)  
> this was so fucking hard to write, ive rewrote this about 5 times by now and i still...am not feeling it a 100%  
> and idk how to end this tbh oh well we'll find out sooner than later i hope
> 
> to my prompter: if you ever read this i apologize, im so so so sorry that this is coming out just now. i fell in love with the prompt as soon as i saw it.  
> to the mods, bless their souls for putting up with me: im sorry for the delay ive caused, its just been weighing me down every time i opened the doc  
> to anyone and everyone thats reading this: good luck. my writing style is very inconsistent and this is very unbeta'd. 
> 
> okay ill shut up now and let you read

Jongdae was waiting for it, he knew what was coming. They were both watching each other; filling out the roles of predator and prey with perfection. Just as the other gets ready to blow on his neck, Jongdae turns about with a small slice of cucumber - stolen from Kyungsoo’s sandwich - and thrusts it under Baekhyun’s nose. And just as predicted, Baekhyun almost jumps a mile into the air and lets out a loud squeak. The two of them laugh at his misery, although Kyungsoo reaches out a hand to rub comforting circles against Baekhyun’s wrist. Traitor.

“How did you know?” Baekhyun pouts and slumps down next to him, slapping away the cucumber in his hand with a “Ugh, disgusting”.

“Super spidey senses, bro,” Jongdae gloats, “That, and I heard Chanyeol yelling out your name.”

“I suppose my ninja skills could use some fine tuning,” Baekhyun says, running his fingers through his beach blond hair. Kyungsoo snorts loudly at that and goes back to his books. Baekhyun looks mildly offended for a second before he drapes himself all over Jongdae’s lap like a soggy noodle. They are in public- Chanyeol had grabbed hold of Jongdae and Kyungsoo just as they walked out of the classroom and speed walked the three of them into the nearest café he could spot, mumbling something about bubble tea cravings- but that has never deterred Baekhyun from clinging to the closest human body. His feet are hanging off the side of the tiny booth they are sitting in, almost tripping someone down. Baekhyun grins apologetically at the person and he’s off the hook. It was almost like watching a magic trick each time Baekhyun disarms someone with a simple smile directed their way.

“Stop getting into everyone’s way, Baek,” Chanyeol says as he sits down, reaching out to tickle the small patch of visible skin at his ankle where the fabric of his jeans had ridden up.

“I’m bored!” He whines in reply, tugging one of Jongdae’s hands to pet his hair. “Why can’t the four of us go do something fun? Why do you guys insist on being wet blankets?”

“Well, we wet blankets have our midterms in two days. Unlike you, we actually do need to study to pass those tests,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun promptly ignore that and buries his face into Jongdae’s stomach, continuing his whining.

“But I’m bored and there’s nothing interesting going on. There’s so much I want to do, but doing it alone is no fun,” The vibration of Baekhyun’s voice against his tummy is kind of ticklish. 

“And trying to give me a boner falls under that category?” Jongdae wiggles around in his seat trying to dislodge Baekhyun.

If they weren’t attracting any stares yet with how loud Baekhyun was, they’re certainly getting some now. Kyungsoo discreetly raises his book up to shield his face, and Chanyeol joins in with the others to look at them judgmentally. Tsking about how he’s the only mature one in their group. Kyungsoo’s unimpressed look has him making kissy faces at the former, leaning to plant a wet smooch against his cheek.

“We could even end your dry spell, Dae! We could go on an adventure to get you the greatest dicking of your life!”

Jongdae rolls him down and sighs happily, thanking Baekhyun for being small enough to slip through the gap.

“I am not small!” Baekhyun’s loud proclamation manages to make everyone pause their activities and stare at them curiously. Kyungsoo ushers them out before the staff manages to kick them out.

-

Midterms come to an end a week later, clearing away all the doom and gloom hanging over everyone’s head like personal rain clouds. The obligatory celebrations had them all feeling pleasantly buzzed with beer and totally smashed with plenty of soju after they ditched the party to go to a noraebang. 

Moving seemed to consume too much energy, so Jongdae resorted to leaning against Kyungsoo on the couch. Chanyeol is really into whatever song he’s currently singing and Jongdae’s head hurts from trying to follow Chanyeol’s hand moving about in a flurry. The next thing he sees though is Baekhyun’s shit eating grin right in his face.

“No,” He says before Baekhyun even gets the chance to open his mouth.

“But you didn’t even listen to what I have to say!” Baekhyun does an ugly pout and Jongdae focuses on the soft curves of Kyungsoo’s cheek instead. 

“I don’t need to hear it for me to know it’s a bad idea,” he pokes at Kyungsoo’s cheek to get his attention, “Don’t you agree, Soo?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are glazed over and his eyelids are drooping, fighting a losing battle with sleep.

“Soo agrees!” Jongdae chirps while turning back to look at Baekhyun.

“Please~ I promise it will be fun!” Cue more ugly pouting. It’s a disturbing imitation of a kicked puppy and Jongdae can do without the guilt that automatically rises within him. He doesn’t stop to think that perhaps what is rising up his throat is the urge to throw up; perhaps it’s not guilt especially when he’s done nothing wrong.

“Fine, but it better be extremely fun.” Jongdae begrudgingly agrees, mind skipping over the fact that he did not listen to what Baekhyun’s request entails. But Baekhyun always comes up with great ideas. Jongdae can’t name any off the top of his head, but through his drunken haze he does remember the pranks they pulled back in high school.

-

Jongdae’s breath whooshes out of his lungs and his stomach feel like it caved in. He groans twisting around trying to locate the source of disturbance and sees Baekhyun’s hand lying lazily over his stomach. The body to which that arm is attached to is currently using Jongdae’s left arm as a pillow. The entirety of his arm is asleep because of the dead weight that is Byun Baekhyun’s head. There are two others squished on his bed, towards his right. Kyungsoo’s soft black hair is tickling his nose and Chanyeol is almost completely engulfing the smaller body. After flinging Baekhyun’s hand away and retrieving his hand safely, he snuggles into Kyungsoo and tries to will away the headache that is slowly starting to form.

The next time he is roused from his peaceful, peaceful slumber is not by any less violent means. His body aches from how he fell down from the bed thanks to a well-placed kick on his back - his soul might have also left his body with his sleep. Baekhyun would kill him someday and he will smile at everyone and they will think it was an accident and let him skip away happily into the sunset. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Baekhyun singsongs while jabbing a toe into his ribs, “Come on, we have a lot of fun things to do today! I made a list!” 

Giving up on going back to bed, Jongdae rises to his feet. The world around him is still spinning and his body feels like someone tried to physically wring him dry like a washcloth. He walks ahead to the bathroom, ignoring Baekhyun in hopes that he will shut up for at least five minutes. It doesn’t work. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are watching them in amusement when they enter the living room. There’s some bits of reheated takeout and four steaming hot mugs of tea resting on the table. Grabbing a mug for himself, Jongdae plops down on the floor with Baekhyun following the suit.

“What are you guys doing today?” he asks, looking up at the couple seated on the couch, still refusing to look at Baekhyun. They get a good five days off for Chuseok. Jongdae’s parents will be visiting his aunt and he is too lazy for the journey to Daegu all alone. He could go with his cousin but he’s certain the younger boy has already gone home, and there is his brother, but he’ll probably be busy with his clinic.

“We’re dropping by to visit Chanyeol’s parents and then we’ll be going to stay with my brother’s family.” Kyungsoo says.

“You hear that Jongdae? This is a great chance for the terrible two to restore their former glory!” Baekhyun yells, throwing a hand over Jongdae's shoulder and squeezing him, “Just like the old days.”

“Hey! I thought the three of us were the deal! The three musketeers! The three pods in a pea!” Chanyeol squawks indignantly. 

Baekhyun seems very enthusiastic about whatever he has in store for them. Dread slowly seeps into Jongdae’s bones. After being Baekhyun’s best friend for a better part of his life, he just knows this is going to be a Bad Idea. Last time Baekhyun was this excited, the two of them and his little cousin burnt off their eyebrows. It was hardly a flattering look.

“I didn’t agree to anything,” Jongdae reminds Baekhyun.

“You see, I knew you’d say this and that’s exactly why I made you sign this.” A tissue paper is thrust into his face, waving it around until Jongdae grabs it and looks through it. Baekhyun has a strange obsession with making lists and this is no different. The delicate surface of the tissue is covered in colorful scrawls and doodles; each bullet decorated artfully, followed by Baekhyun’s pretty handwriting.

“Are you kidding me?” Jongdae deadpans after reading the first few lines. “I didn’t agree to any of this!”

“But you did!”

“I did?”

“You did,” Chanyeol confirms, still sulking over how the two of them ignored him before, 

“Although the tissue was a blank last night when he made you sign it.”

“And you didn’t bother to stop me?” Jongdae puts a hand over his chest, affronted.

“Nah, I wanted to see what he was up to,” Chanyeol says gesturing to Baekhyun who looks far too happy.

“Don’t worry best buddy! I’ve been planning this ever since last week!” Baekhyun pats his shoulder in consolation. “It will be a blast!”

-

After seeing off Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun drags him away, impatient to get started.  
“Okay, you,” Baekhyun turns away from the wrinkled tissue paper and looks at him, tipping his glasses down comically, “Go get the lemons. I’ll handle the t-shirts.” 

“Where do you even come up with these things?” Jongdae asks.

“Oh, I found it online,” Baekhyun explains, “and I thought ‘you know who would love to do this with me? Jongdae! Jongdae would love it!’, so here we are.”

Baekhyun shoos him away into a supermarket before he can say anything and promptly disappears.

A good thirty minutes later Jongdae finds himself standing in the middle of an extremely crowded Hongdae-their agreed upon meeting place- with a paper bag full of lemon and no Baekhyun in sight.

_byunB 17:04 Wed_

I see u~ ♡♡

_Jongdae :3 17:04 Wed_

Ur paying me back for the lemon  
Where the fuck are u???

Jongdae is startled when a hand lands heavily on his shoulder. He’s half relieved to see Baekhyun but the more he stares at him the urge to strangle him takes over instead. 

“Is that my hoodie?” he nearly yells. Baekhyun is wearing a black t-shirt with what appears to be an almost-dry ‘life’ painted on it with white paint. In his hand is a white hoodie having the same painted on with black paint. Once upon a time, it used to be the only unstained white hoodie Jongdae owned. It does look pretty cool like this, Jongdae admits to himself begrudgingly, but Baekhyun doesn’t need to know that. “You’re replacing that.”

He is manhandled into putting it on, almost dropping the lemons in the process. Baekhyun reaches up and flattens the dark locks sticking up and takes a moment to regard him.

“There, now you’re almost as pretty as I am.” Jongdae is sure to make exaggerated gagging motions at that. 

After finding an ideal location, they set about their task- Handing out lemon to everyone that walks by them. Because of course. Life. Lemon. Lemonade. You get the gist.

It had lasted for a whole ten minutes before they were left with a single lemon. 

“The last lemon,” Baekhyun says almost reverently, “We must give it to someone special.” Jongdae was breathing into the paper bag, out of boredom, after hanging out with Baekhyun for as long as he has makes you almost immune to his quirkiness. Almost. Jongdae is brought out of his trance when Baekhyun lets out a low whistle, eyes appreciatively roaming over someone. Jongdae follows his gaze, and has his breath stolen away. Baekhyun grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him towards where the boy is standing, talking on the phone.

“You don’t have to worry, Nini. I’ll be okay,” the stranger looks sad, eyes a little watery and puffy. Baekhyun slows his pace when he realizes the other is trying his best to hold back his tears. “Yeah, I’ll be heading home in a bit.”

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun pats the stranger’s shoulder, offering a small smile. “Congrats! You are the lucky one! You get to have the last lemon!”

The poor guy looks quite lost at the turn of events, handsome features shifting from sorrow to bewilderment. Jongdae would like to map out his features and save them in his mind, but he refrains.

“Uh,” he trails off, alternating his gaze between Baekhyun’s grin, his hand and Jongdae apologetic grimace. However, he takes the offered lemon in a daze. The person on the other end of the phone is repeatedly asking whether he is okay, even Jongdae can hear it. The silence stretches on until Jongdae ends it.

“It makes wonderful lemonade! Add a pinch of salt to it! Enhances the taste or something.” He blurts out.

The guy nods his head, soft black hair flopping slightly, and offers a small smile. It’s unsure around the edges and doesn’t quite reach his eye, but it’s a start.

“Um. Thank you.” He says, and this time his smile is more genuine. It’s quite pretty, if Jongdae may say so.

“You’re very welcome! We’ll be off then! Have a good day!” Jongdae shouts over his shoulder while pushing Baekhyun away. 

“That got over pretty fast,” Baekhyun complains. Jongdae, while used to the attention and even enjoying it, was tired of explaining to the lot of people stopping by asking why they were handing out lemons. It’s safe to say he feels extremely happy that he doesn’t have to repeat  
“Life. Lemon. Give.”, anymore.

“Luckily for us, I came prepared! We need to pay a visit to your brother’s clinic!”

Ah, happiness is always short-lived.

-

“Hyung?” Jongdae speaks groggily into his phone. “Why are you calling me so early?”

“Thank you! I wish you a wonderful Chuseok too!” He can sense Junmyeon’s exasperation and feels warm inside. Annoying your siblings always makes you feel content. "Isn't it past time you woke up?"

"No!" Jongdae whines, burrowing himself further into his blanket cocoon. It's warm and comfortable; Jongdae will fight anyone who tries to separate him from his one true love.

"Will you be home today?" Junmyeon asks, he can hear paper rustling in the background, "I'll be getting off from work in a bit and I thought we could have lunch together."

"Only if you promise to cook. Why are you working today?" His brother is a paediatrician, working in a small but busy clinic. He had started the place with two of his friends and now they've hired two more doctors. Chanyeol calls them the dream team and wants to join them when he finally gets hold of his degree in medicine.

"I did, but Yifan caught the flu from his son. So, I'm covering for him," Junmyeon sighs, "Speaking of work, you won't believe what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Jongdae asks, voice filled with innocence.

"Someone broke into the clinic and vandalized the waiting room. The walls are filled with very artfully drawn dicks, the glass table was smashed, the magazines ripped apart and strewn all over the place, the name boards are all messed up," he says, "We had patients come in before we could clean up. It's possible that we traumatized a kid with the...wall paintings."

Shit. Did they leave the door open last night after they were done? All sleep went flying out the window.

"Oh my god, hyung! We messed with the name boards but we didn't do anything else!" Jongdae rushes to explain, tripping over words while narrating last night’s events.

Baekhyun was responsible for it. He was the one who insisted that it would be fun. He was the one who printed out stickers with 'acula' and he was the one who convinced Jongdae into sticking it over the names, right after the 'Dr.'. That was the only thing Jongdae had done. Everything else was Byun Baekhyun. Everything apart from messing with the names was not them. Maybe Baekhyun forgot to lock the door, too busy making silly faces at the security camera.

The security camera!

"Did you guys not look at the security tapes? It has to be there!" Jongdae shouts into the phone, suddenly a very annoyed looking Baekhyun slams open the door.

"Why do you have to be so loud? It's just 11 am!" He hisses at a wide eyed Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, I confessed! The clinic is wrecked! Someone broke in after us! Didn't you lock the door properly! How did you even get the keys?" Jongdae can't calm down- he refuses to calm down. That clinic is his brother's pride and joy!

"Junmyeon knows. He called me last night after he saw the security tape. I don't know what he said but apart from the clinic now being run by a set of people all named Dracula, everything's fine," Baekhyun yawns around his words and flops down next to him on his bed

"Hyung?? Is he saying the truth??" Jongdae is on the border of turning hysterical. Junmyeon cackles and cuts the call. Jongdae hates his brother.

-

Junmyeon stays over that night, he has the next day off too, so they spend time playing video games till the sun is up and then sleeping away most of the day. Baekhyun is glad that he now has two minions working under him. Junmyeon grumbles for the sake of it when presented with The List, but it's evident how excited he is for this.

So armed with three Windex bottles and three giant jars of mayonnaise, they head to Hangang Park. Making themselves comfortable on a bench, they start people watching. Making outrageous stories about those who pass them by.

"Check this out, that guy is totally checking out her ass," Baekhyun scoops a spoonful from the jar and stuffs it into his mouth, using his foot to point at two joggers who are about to pass them by, "Maybe I should start jogging too," he muses out loud.

Junmyeon sprays the clear blue liquid into Baekhyun's face. "I keep inviting you to work out with me."

"The only workout I'm interested in is a cardio session involving just the two of us," Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. This time Jongdae joins his brother in spraying Baekhyun.

"I don't know Baekhyun, I don't think you'll be able to keep up," Junmyeon teases.

The pair from earlier are about to jog past them, and they get ready. Jongdae smears the white creamy substance on his lips, ready to lick them off suggestively; Junmyeon is drinking straight out of the Windex bottle; and Baekhyun forgoes the spoon and sticks his finger into the jar and brings it up to his lips. The woman looks like she's about to throw up and the man...the man stops.

"Dr. Kim?" He asks in bewilderment. Junmyeon chokes on the liquid, some of it dribbling down his chin.

"Mr. Lee! Fancy meeting you here!" Junmyeon begins in fake excitement, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, "How are you today? Is little Yeri feeling any better?"

Jongdae snickers into the jar, bringing the man's-Mr. Lee's- attention to him.

"Dr. Kim, are you alright? You shouldn't drink Windex, even if you're trying to kill yourself. There are many more efficient ways," Mr. Lee says earnestly.

"No, no, I'm still not quite done living," Junmyeon ignores the put-out expression on Mr. Lee's face, "This is just blue Gatorade. And that's vanilla pudding in the jar, not mayonnaise."

Mr. Lee looks skeptical until Baekhyun thrusts the jar under his nose, making him take a sniff and affirming that it is, indeed, just vanilla pudding. "And these are..?"

"Oh, forgive me. Mr. Lee I'd like you to meet my little brother Jongdae, and this is his friend Baekhyun, he is also the reason why we are out here with these," Junmyeon shakes the bottle in his hand, "Guys, this is Mr. Lee, his daughter is one of our frequent patients."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with my Yeri's health. Your handsome looks are just a bonus," Mr. Lee winks sleazily, looking at Junmyeon like he's a meal to be devoured. Jongdae throws up a little in his mouth. It's not that he detests his brother seeing anyone...or having sex with them, it's just that he'd rather never think about the latter-ew. Mr. Lee isn't by any means unattractive, even. He's taller than all three of them, perfect pearly white teeth set in a blinding smile, slim and fit, muscles can be seen through his loose tank he's wearing. But there is a predatory glint in his eyes as he takes in the sight of the three of them sitting in casual clothes.

They smile politely, talk about the weather for an acceptable amount of time and then, just as the next female jogger passes by, Mr. Lee takes his leave.

"Man, he gives me the creeps," Baekhyun has a full body shudder, "Hyung, how do you even stand him? Does he flirt like this in front of his wife and daughter?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Mrs. Lee lets it slide; she doesn't seem particularly interested in or bothered with their marriage. I just hope they won’t hurt Yeri, she's such a sweet child," Junmyeon sighs heavily. It's silent after that for few minutes. 

"I think I'm gonna throw up! Never have vanilla pudding and Gatorade together. My stomach feels like there are mini explosions in there!" Baekhyun runs away in hopes of finding a trash can before it's too late.

-  
Junmyeon leaves the next morning, rushing out with a slice of burnt toast- ("I call it a well-done toast," Baekhyun had said while looking at the charred piece of bread he managed to produce.)- hanging from his teeth, wearing one of Baekhyun's dress shirts. He makes the two of them promise to call him out if they do anything Junmyeon had approved off from the list.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were set to arrive that afternoon. Chanyeol has been complaining non-stop about how he wanted to join the two of them. Honoring his request- (they were lazy to step out in the morning)- they wait till Chanyeol comes barging into their little, but cozy, apartment, spending time playing more videos games and stuffing themselves up with even more junk food.

Kyungsoo is there too; looking far more relaxed than when he had left. The four of them huddle together and decide the best course of action. It was Jongdae's suggestion this time, and Baekhyun wipes away proud tears from his eyes before tackling him to the floor.

"I thought you didn't have it in you anymore! Why were you holding back on your genius, you asshole?"

-

It's evident from Kyungsoo's face he regrets agreeing to take part in their shenanigans. He chose to stand in the corner of the elevator, facing the walls. The tips of his ears are red and Jongdae can hear him grumble underneath his breath, and sees him bang his head against the surface occasionally. They are in one of the elevators inside Times Square Mall. More people are wandering outside now that it's evening and slowly the whole place is overflowing with people. 

Chanyeol stands to one corner, shouting out a _"Ding!"_ , every time they stop at a floor. He smiles widely at those who give him weird looks, not feeling the least bit discouraged by them.

Baekhyun keeps dropping a pen, waiting till someone else reaches for it, to shout out, "It's _mine!_ ", and grab it before they could. And Jongdae waits for the perfect time for him to play his role. He is standing beside Kyungsoo at the back of the elevator, head down, and pretending as if he does not know any of the others.

Once the elevator is crammed with people, Jongdae dramatically raises his head, staring right into the pair of eyes in front of him, clears his throat and begins loudly, 

"I bet you all are wondering why I gathered you here today," He scans the bunch of faces, there's a different expression on each face- amusement, confusion, irritation, exhaustion- Jongdae smiles at all of them. "I just wanted to say I feel really close to you guys-" he wiggles his shoulders from where he is squished between two bodies, there are a few chuckles and a few groans, the loudest coming from right beside him- Kyungsoo smacks his head harder on the wall. He spots a familiar face, and smiles brightly; it's the Lucky Lemon Guy from the other day. He smiles back, eyes widening slightly in recognition and turns searching for Baekhyun.

"-and it's time for a group hug," Jongdae cheers loudly, it takes a bit of coaxing, Chanyeol and Baekhyun start the hug, and everyone else joins in, laughing and giggling. The people waiting for the elevator on the next floor look at them curiously when the door parts. The four of them get off at that floor, shouting out goodbyes. The Lucky Lemon Guy had also gotten off with them; he lingers for a moment, unsure of what to do, before shooting off a smile their way and leaving.

-

They spend the last day of their mini holiday lazing about, shopping for groceries and persuading Kyungsoo into cooking for them. By the time they had their fill of food and sleep, they settled on movie night, far too lazy to deal with anything else, chasing the couple away to their own apartment.

The week starts with the most boring Monday in the history of Mondays. Jongdae's mouth was almost always open- either in a yawn or while dozing off on the table during lectures. Monday gives way to a busy Tuesday, running about trying to finish the paper due the next day, the one he put off for too long. After that, the days seem never ending; the rest of the week bleeding together into a sluggish mixture of too much coffee, too much stress and too little sleep. Jongdae was more than happy with the arrival of the weekend. He takes the opportunity to visit home.

Junmyeon's car is already parked out front, giddy with excitement of being home after so long, Jongdae almost trips over himself twice in an attempt to get into the warmth of his mother's hug.

He slips into his house slippers and rushes into the kitchen, where the rest of his family seems to be judging by the noise. Jongdae sweeps his mother up into a bone crushing hug, raising her off her feet. Her soft laughter tinkers into his ears and Jongdae can feel himself smile so wide. Even after all these years, he still believes his mother's hugs are magical; they always leave him feeling safe and warm.

"Put me down, Jongdae," She chides him, but there is still laughter in her voice. She takes hold of his face as soon as he moves away, frowning at him, "You've gotten thinner! Look at you! You're all skin and bones! It's starting to hurt hugging you!"

Junmyeon is behind them chopping up something. "She told me the exact same thing when I came in too," he says. Their mother turns back to glare at him.

"I missed my boys, is that a crime now? Both of you come home rarely these days," she begins, "I know, I know, that you are both very busy with work and studies, but I can't help it."

"Pulling out the sentimental card before dessert?" His father comes into the kitchen, flashing the same kittenish smile Jongdae has at all of them. Jongdae hugs him too, making himself smaller and nudging deeper into his father's warmth. He missed home.

Dinner was fun, narrating everything that happened over the holidays to his parents, teasing Junmyeon about his crush on his colleague- a newly appointed pediatrician at his clinic, Dr. Kim Taeyon. "She is smart and beautiful," Junmyeon sighs dreamily.

"Why didn't you bring Baekhyun along?" His father asks, "It's been so long since we've seen him as well"

"He said he would be cooped up all weekend with assignments," Jongdae speaks over a mouthful of oi muchim, "Besides, if he was here I'd never be able to eat cucumber. It's been months since I've even had any. I don't even like it, but I miss it!"

Junmyeon runs away in the morning before breakfast, saying he's late over and over again, but his mother still chases him to the door, stuffing spoonful of rice into his mouth every time he opens to say so. Jongdae spends the day leisurely, helping his father with his vegetable garden, doing the laundry, soaking up as much of _home_ as he can.

"Have you seen your cousin recently?" His mother asks as he's tying up his shoes to leave. His father stands beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "He's so far away from home. He is still a baby, crying when he had to leave." Jongdae chuckles at that, he had predicted that. 

"I'll visit him tomorrow, and make sure he doesn't work himself to death," Jongdae promises. His mother's eyes glitter with happiness and that's how he finds himself agreeing into swinging by home to take whatever food his mother cooks before heading over. Thank God his classes end relatively early tomorrow.

-

The radio is turned up high, blasting out a catchy new song that he’s sure he will be humming under his breath for the entirety of this week and the next. His ears are starting to ring from the loud music and he can also feel the stares he is attracting from his fellow drivers as they all wait at the red light. On the bright side, he can easily ignore the persistent honking coming from the Impatient Imp in the car behind his- _the light just turned green, come on, man!_ \- and the fact that he cannot hear the loud grumble coming from his stomach.

Driving the car in such circumstances is a torturous affair; especially when there are bentos of delicious, warm, homemade food sitting safe in the passenger seat with a seatbelt around it. There’s no such thing as being too careful with food. The scent is just positively overwhelming inside the closed space; wafting into his nose, tempting him into stealing a bite…or two or three. 

But Kim Jongdae is a good hyung. A good hyung will not steal any of the food made just for precious little baby cousins ( _“Because he’s away from home, Jongdae. Poor baby is homesick.”_ ). Instead a good hyung will throw occasional longing glances towards his right, pat his tummy and sweet talk it into waiting just a while longer. His right eye twitches when the man behind him resorts to keeping a heavy hand on the horn. _We all know what you’re trying to compensate for,_ he thinks darkly while eyeing the car that’s too big for its driver. His stomach grumbles in agreement.

His day turned out to be longer and more tiring than expected; he had to skip lunch because he was running an errand for a professor. The roads were busy, vehicles slowly passing by. By the time he arrived home, it was already evening, spending ten minutes there before his mother rushed him off so that he won't get caught in the traffic. All he managed to eat was half a bar of chocolate for lunch and stick of carrot when he was home.

Ten long, long minutes later, he is pulling into an empty space in front of the said baby cousin’s building. It’s a mad dash then, quickly grabbing the loot and running to the elevator only to see a big ‘Out Of Order’ sign on it. If Jongdae wilts significantly it’s only because he misses his cousin too much and the six flights of stairs he has to climb is the villain, and if he screams out a _“Why!?~”_ for the entire world to hear, it’s only because he is saddened that he can’t see his baby cousin any sooner. The food plays no role in it- especially the knowledge of his favorite shrimp pancakes resting in one of the lunchboxes; fried to perfection. He would know. He did hover around the kitchen whining about the right amount of crispiness until his mother kicked him out. 

Scaling the first two flights of stairs was a piece of cake; the next two were equivalent to a day at the gym. The running up the final flight of stairs with the last tiny amount of energy he had was a bad idea. Jongdae wheezes and huffs and puffs like the big bad wolf he acted as in a school play once upon a very long time ago.

_Extremely_ bad idea, he confirms. He feels slightly lightheaded. Mopping away the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, he takes a moment to lean against the cool wooden surface of the door. He leans over to the doorbell and presses his nose on it. The tinkling sound can be heard outside, but that is all he can hear. No padding of socked feet rushing to open the door even after five minutes. He must be napping or maybe he’s still at dance practice. Jongdae shakes his head, placing the bundle in his right hand down on to the floor gingerly; with as much as love and care he can muster. He rummages around his wallet for the spare key to let himself in. Oh well, might as well as make a surprise visit out of it I suppose, he thinks, opening the door just about enough to slip inside.

It’s a little bit of a struggle but he manages to get the containers and himself inside safely without spilling anything. Jongdae hums under his breath- mentally cursing the song for being so catchy- and places the two stacks on the low table next to the shoe rack which is never used (there is a large pile of footwear beside it, mocking its existence). Making a mental note to clean the mess when he comes over next time, he goes about finding his house slippers from the pile. There’s one too many pair of shoes for a single person to own, maybe he needs to play the role of Responsible Big Brother and give a lecture about wasting money, especially when the said person does not indulge the outside world with his presence to need these many pairs-so why all the shoes? It’s one of the great mysteries of this world.

“ _Aha!_ Gotcha!” he exclaims at the slipper and then suddenly there’s a force on his back, shoving him towards the door and pinning him there effectively. 

The doorknob digs painfully into his hipbone and he can feel the bruise blooming on his skin, but the only thing bothering him currently is the high-pitched squeak that left his lips against his volition. Well, it’s obviously second to the fact that there is a stranger in the apartment that has him pinned against the wall with all their might and oh my God he is too young to die! 

The benefit of having a skinny body and sharp joints, as he had once figured out while being manhandled by Baekhyun was that they make excellent weapons in such situations. He connects an elbow to the rib cage of the other person and revels in the slight twinge of pain he feels and the pained grunt of the man behind him. The latter staggers backwards just a bit but that’s ample space for Jongdae to turn around and face his attacker. No sooner did that happen his back makes a painful acquaintance with the door knob and his head with the hard wood. There’s a hand pressing against his throat, threatening to cut of his air supply and a face placed close to his own. 

“Don’t move.” The guy warns him, and Jongdae stops his struggle to get a good look at him. He is entranced by the sight in front of him. “Who are you?” the guy asks, wetting his lips and Jongdae’s eyes focus on how pink and soft they look; how well it complements the face that seems to be sculpted to perfection, and that jaw, wow. This is a very familiar face, he thinks in the back of his mind while admiring the other's beauty. Lucky Lemon Guy is more gorgeous up close. His eyes are really pretty too. 

That’s when the wheels inside Jongdae’s head start to turn once again and he does what he’s really, really good at. He screams. “STALKER!!!!” To say that he is surprised when he hears a deep, bass-rich voice shouting along with his is an understatement, when his brain realizes the fact that his attacker’s mouth is also moving and the sound may be coming from him, he is flabbergasted. The shock and confusion on the other man’s face is far too similar to his; strong eyebrows knit together and staring at Jongdae as if he had grown another head. They manhandle each other into a pile of limbs on the floor. The thin carpet beneath them does nothing to ease the pain Jongdae feels from the other’s weight completely on top of him, perhaps the only thing it is actually doing is adorning his elbows with a carpet burn from the tussle going on. 

He is so strong, fuck my life. No indecent thought now, Jongdae. He tells himself. But this would have been the perfect position to do a lot of indecent things, his mind sighs dreamily.

“No. Dirty. Thoughts.” He grunts out, still struggling beneath the man. He is exhausted and clearly losing the battle; his hands are pinned above his head and they are both a little red from the exertion and breathing hard. Who would have thought that the Lucky Lemon Guy would be this strong considering his lanky limbs? 

Maybe it’s time to give up, there’s no one to save him and surprisingly no one seemed to have heard him-the shower is still running in the bathroom and there is a gentle humming he can hear all the way to where he is. He puts in all the vocal training he has had and makes sure to be extra loud when he shouts out- “CALL 112! THERE'S A STALKER TRYING TO MURDER ME!” That seemed to have done the trick. His attacker has loosened the tight grip on his hands, and the dumb bathroom door finally, finally flew open to reveal a person as naked as the day he was born- save the little bit of body wash lathered on his chest- armed with a shampoo bottle. 

“What happened?!” he whips his head around frantically, a few bubbles of shampoo falls down gently to the floor. 

“Hyung?! Sehunnie? What are you two doing on the floor?”

“Fornicating, obviously.” Jongdae quips sarcastically, before he lets out a loud gasp. “Why are you naked? Kim Jongin, this is not how you face an attacker!”

Jongdae pulls out his hands away quickly before anyone could react and uses them to cover his attacker’s eyes instead. He uses up all his energy and flips their position so that he is on top- for immobilizing the other man of course, no, really-, his hands secured over the attacker’s eye for protecting his baby cousin’s virtue. “I got him now! Quick call 112! Hurry! Stop gaping at me like a fish!” Jongdae urges. 

“Um…Jongin? Please ask this guy to stop squirming on top of my dick.” Jongdae feels the vibration of the voice, and wow this is hot, he is hot. 

“Jongdae hyung, let go” Jongin says as he pulls him off the other guy and places him on his feet. “Sehunnie did he hurt you?” ‘Sehunnie’ snorts at the question, blinking furiously at the light streaming in now that his eyes are away from the danger of being pushed back into his skull. “Please,” he scoffs, “He couldn’t hurt me.” Why would anyone want to damage a piece of fine art? Jongdae asks mentally as he checks out ‘Sehunnie’. Or perhaps not mentally, considering the way Jongin is judging him right now. 

“Hyung, meet Oh Sehun. Sehun meet hyung.” Jongin motions between them with the open shampoo bottle, managing to spill some of its contents onto the floor. “Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae introduces himself with a firm handshake. 

“How do you know each other?”

“We’re roommates?” Sehun offers with a lazy shrug. "How do _you_ know each other?" He shoots back, looking at Jongdae skeptically, "Are you stalking me? I knew I shouldn't have accepted that lemon."

"Wait, you've met?" Jongin looks between them, puzzled, "You're the weirdo with the lemon?"

"Details," Jongdae waves his hand about, "It could be Baekhyun too, I’ll tell you about it later,” He adds before Jongin cuts him off, “More importantly, why didn't you tell me you had a roommate? And why are you still naked?”

“Oh please, both of you have seen my dick before,” Jongin rolls his eyes. “And I have told you about Sehun! Or maybe it was Junmyeon hyung?”

“We’ll discuss this later, after all of us are dressed and after we’ve had food. There’s chicken.” Jongdae had to push Jongin away from the food and back into the bathroom.

-

After Jongin emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and free from foam, they sat down for dinner. Jongdae narrated his side of the story, how he met Sehun that evening, in between big bites of jjajangmyeon. Jongdae also narrates the other times with Baekhyun, glancing occasionally at Sehun laughing. He is wearing a soft white t-shirt and grey sweats, nothing remarkable but he looks extremely cute like this, Jongdae thinks. Eyes curved to half-crescents, and face scrunching up adorably. The feeling that starts in his stomach is definitely not indigestion; Jongdae knows what attraction feels like, and he acknowledges the undeniable pull he feels for Sehun. They sit with bloated stomachs-his mother had made way too much food for the three of them-smiling sleepily and talking about settling into freshman year.

"I'm sorry for assaulting you," Sehun says, watching Jongdae rub his elbows, pressing gently on the tender skin, "I honestly thought you broke in. It has happened before." Jongdae feels worried, they moved in just a few months ago. It was Jongdae and his friends, along with Junmyeon, who helped Jongin move all his stuff to this tiny apartment. This was supposed to be a safe building, that’s the only reason why Junmyeon didn’t force Jongin into living with him. Jongin sits opposite to him on a sofa, studiously avoiding his gaze. Sehun speaks up sensing the darkening atmosphere.

“But nothing happened, I was here, so was my ex-boyfriend. He knows martial arts too. We didn’t have any trouble at all! We tied him up and called the police.”

“That’s...good,” Jongdae says, falling silent, thinking of ways to lift the mood, “You should consider yourself lucky that I like it rough,” he tries to joke and it brings the corner of Jongin’s lip up, “Man, if it were Baekhyun you would have had your ear knocked off! He hates getting blemishes on his skin.”

“He bruises like a peach!” Jongin laughs, “One summer, during high school, we tried to see how hard you had to press to leave a bruise on his skin. He went home with red handprints on his wrist and had to explain to his mom that he was just playing around, and did not have kinky sex. Ah, those were the times,” Jongin sighs, a smile still lingering on his face.

-

"He is so perfect!" Jongdae whines into his notes. He is currently lying on his stomach on the carpeted floor of his and Baekhyun's apartment. Kyungsoo sits by the table, actually doing the homework unlike Jongdae who had abandoned it in favor of ranting about last night's events.  
Chanyeol is using his butt as a pillow and Baekhyun is trying to push Chanyeol away to take that spot. This is probably the most demand his butt has gotten in a long time. 

“Did you know they were friends from when they were teenagers? I can’t believe Jongin kept him hidden all these years!”

“That’s the tenth time I’ve heard you say that today, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says, still refusing to look up from the book.

“Baekhyun stop trying to pull out my hair!” Chanyeol is busy fending himself from Baekhyun’s grabby hands. “It’s my turn with his butt.”

“Your rights to his butt ended when you got together with Kyungsoo and moved out!” Baekhyun replies.

“Aren’t you the least bit concerned your boyfriend is fighting for my butt?” Jongdae throws a pen at Kyungsoo’s head; he finally looks up, so that he can throw it right at Jongdae’s face.

“Your butt, your best friends, your problem. Call them off yourself, you won’t get any help from me,” Kyungsoo drawls on and returns to solving the math problems.

“Your boyfr- Ah! Baekhyun! Stop biting my ass!” Jongdae hisses, trying to roll out of the two bodies on top of his. Kyungsoo looks disgusted at this.

“You and your mouth won’t come anywhere near me unless you brush your teeth and gargle,” Kyungsoo says, “You don’t know where his butt has been,” He continues and ignores the indignant “Hey!!” let out by Jongdae.

“Believe me when I tell you, this is not the weirdest conversation of theirs I’ve walked in on,” Jongin’s voice suddenly appears, followed by Jongin’s socked feet right in front of Jongdae’s line of sight, “Hi hyungs. You guys left the door unlocked.” Jongdae turns around to glare at Chanyeol.

“Jongnini! It’s been so long! Come here and give your favorite hyung a kiss, I’m dying!” Baekhyun hugs Jongin’s legs and makes kissy faces at him.

“Nice try, Barnacle, you can’t pull the same trick on me twice,” Jongin extracts his leg and walks away, “Jongdae hyung has already met him, but I wanted you guys to meet him too. This is Oh Sehun, my roommate.”

Jongdae scrambles to sit up on hearing the name, trying to flatten down his hair, and take away the hairband Baekhyun used to tie a ponytail on top of his head. He looks presentable, and messy hair is hot, right?

“Hi,” he waves. That was very cool, ice cold, even.

“Hello,” Sehun smiles at everyone. Baekhyun is up the next moment, shaking his hand and introducing himself profusely; it’s only when Chanyeol clears his throat he lets go of his hand and introduces the rest of them.

“Jongin, are you willing to trade roommates?” Baekhyun asks seriously enough that Sehun looks a little alarmed. 

“Sorry, Barnacle, you don’t get to room with me. I’d rather not live in fear of not knowing when you’ll smack my ass,” Jongin replies smoothly.

“I appreciate a good ass! Call me hyung, you brat!” Baekhyun launches them off into their routine banter.

“Did you really kick Jongdae’s ass?” Chanyeol asks, tearing Sehun’s amused gaze away from the duo to Jongdae and then to Chanyeol.

“Not, exactly kick his ass, he puts up a good fight,” Sehun says.

“I put up more than a good fight!” Jongdae cries, “You were better is all. Where did you even learn that?”

“My ex-boyfriend used to learn Wushu, and I guess I joined so that we can spend more time together?” Sehun shrugs, sitting down on the couch and making himself comfortable.

The six of them talk for a while longer. Baekhyun does his best to flirt with Sehun, and Jongdae joins in, turning it into a game of who can be more inappropriate without being vulgar. Sehun took it all in good nature, laughing and helping out when one of them gets stuck thinking of a witty comeback. 

-

“Should I do it?” He asks pacing back and forth. Jongdae has a newly started conversation thread between him and Sehun open on his phone screen.

“Stop, walking around too much, it’s making me dizzy,” Baekhyun complaints, holding his head still so as to stop the dizziness, “And stop over thinking. All you need to do is ask if Sehun wants to catch a movie with you.”

“But Baekhyunnie~” Jongdae whines in reply.

“If you don’t, I will,” Baekhyun threatens and Jongdae stops in the middle of their living room, mouth open.

“You wouldn’t,” he says. But he misunderstood what Baekhyun meant when he said that he would. Jongdae watches on in horror as Baekhyun types something into Jongdae’s phone and hits send before he can tackle him down.

“No!” he wails, “What did you send him?” He doesn’t wait for a reply and dives to grab his phone, looking through the message.

_Jongdae:3 9:16 pm Thu_

Knock knock :3

“You sent him a knock knock joke?” Jongdae looks over at Baekhyun, “Oh shit! He read the message!” Jongdae can see the little bubbles down below, “Oh no! He’s typing something!” His phone vibrates in his hand; Sehun sent a reply.

_doubleOhSehun 9:19 pm Thu_

Who’s it????

“He asked ‘who’s it’! Oh my God, Baekhyun,” a smack to the back of his head shuts him up.

“I’m right behind you reading, it. Type in ‘Noah’,” He instructs and Jongdae follows it to a tee. The little 1 disappears as soon as he sends the message.

_doubleOhSehun 9:20 pm Thu_

Noah who?????

“Yes, Baekhyun, Noah who?” Jongdae asks, allowing the other to take his phone away. Baekhyun smiles to himself as he types, it’s a little worrying.

_Jongdae:3 9:21 pm Thu_

Noah a good place we can get something to eat?

Jongdae blinks at his phone. Well, that wasn’t so bad. Waiting for Sehun’s reply although, is hell. The little bubbles keep appearing and disappearing, like Sehun is deciding on what to send as a reply.

_doubleOhSehun 9:23 pm Thu_

I might know a few places  
Ill send u the names tmrw

“Did he just…brush you off?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief, “I did not expect anything but success from this.” Jongdae stiffens a bit at Baekhyun’s side; perhaps Sehun didn’t understand that by ‘we’ he meant Sehun and him.

_doubleOhSehun 9:23 pm Thu_

Nini has a few suggestions too

Jongdae retrieves his phone, throwing it away towards the couch and forces Baekhyun into resuming their study session.

-

Jongdae is sipping a cup of steaming hot coffee. He is done with his morning class, and there’s just one more class for today and that’s at 2 pm. That’s ample time for him to make up for the sleep he missed out on while waking up for the early morning class. 

He takes time to look around. There are people running about between different departments, groups of friends in threes and fours walking past him. He waves and smiles at those he know, sometimes even stopping for a short while to catch up with each other’s lives. 

He’s in the middle of laughing at Jinri’s story of how her cat managed to get stuck in a vase when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes his leave with a promise to go to the movies with her someday and pulls out his phone. 

_doubleOhSehun 10:49 am Fri_

Did u sit in a pile of sugar? Cuz u have a pretty sweet ass ;) ;)

Jongdae’s eyes widen, ready to fall out of their sockets. Is Sehun flirting with him? He chokes on the coffee unattractively. He is still coughing when the next message comes.

_doubleOhSehun 10:50 am Fri_

That was Baekhyun hyung’s text  
Should I be worried about my butt? 

Byun Baekhyun is going to die. Well, everyone is going to die sooner or later, but Byun Baekhyun is going to have an early death courtesy of Jongdae’s hands.

_Jongdae:3 10:50 am Fri_

Prepare for ur death

Baekhyun’s reply is instant.

_byunB 10:50 am Fri_

Is it a little death ;);)  
I’d love to have one by ur pretty mouth ;)

_Jongdae:3 10:51 am Fri_

Fuck. U.

Baekhyun was doing this on purpose to rile him up.

_byunB 10:51 am Fri_

U wish <3  
I compliment ur mouth and this is what u say?  
Did Sehun say anything????

_byunB 10:52 am Fri_

I sent him a txt appreciating his butt  
Do u think hell let me bite it?

Jongdae doesn’t bother sending a reply to that.

_Jongdae:3 10:52 am Fri_

Ur butt is safe  
Im worried abt his choice of pickup line I expected sth classier

_doubleOhSehun 10:54 am Fri_

Complimenting one of my best assets gets u higher on my list

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at that. He could probably write poetry about what a nice, rounded butt Sehun has.

_Jongdae:3 10:55 am Fri_

It is a very nice butt I agree

_doubleOhSehun 10:55 am Fri_

Ur approval means everything thnks :P  
Idk as lame as these are they are funny

Jongdae texts back while thinking of all the bad pickup lines he can possibly use on Sehun.

-

Texting becomes a frequent thing between them. It helps ease them into a weird friendship based on a mutual like for bad jokes and horrible pickup lines. 

Jongdae is visiting Jongin and Sehun’s apartment. He is always happy to see his cousin, but flirting with Sehun is an incentive as well. The door is open when he tries it. He shrugs and walks in. He stops dead in his tracks.

In the middle of the living room is Sehun, without a shirt and with loose sweats barely holding on to his hip. He feels like a creep for staying by the door unmoving, watching Sehun. He bends down to stretch his hamstrings and Jongdae’s throat is suddenly dry. There’s a drop of sweat running down the side of his body, the short black strands of hair at the back of his neck is glistening, sticking together with sweat. Jongdae’s eyes map out his broad shoulders that tapers down to a thin waist, watches the muscles move as he rises back up. The cottony material of his sweats still cling to the curve of his ass and Jongdae understands Baekhyun’s urge to bite them. 

There are three options for what might proceed: he could pop a boner or faint or act like a normal human being and let the other know of his presence.

“You-you sure do know how to welcome a guest,” His voice cracks at first. Sehun doesn’t startle.

“You seemed to be enjoying the show,” Sehun smiles coyly when he turns to face Jongdae. The pants slip lower and Jongdae is pretty sure the other isn’t wearing any underwear right now. The very thought is enough to send a shiver down his spine and his pants tighten the slightest at his crotch.

Jongdae walks into the kitchen, acting unaffected. Sehun trails behind; his smug smirk goes unnoticed by Jongdae.

“Jongin’s just left dance practice, said he’ll be here in ten,” Sehun watches his every move with a glint in his eyes. Jongdae opens the refrigerator and sticks his head inside in hopes of cooling his face and acting as if he’s searching for ingredients.

“You should go take a shower, I brought bibim gooksu. Ask Jongin to come with some eggs and beer,” Jongdae says, not turning around from rearranging the few sauces he finds on the refrigerator door. He rests his forehead on the tray after he hears Sehun shuffle away.

Jongin eyes him wearily during dinner, eyes flitting between Sehun who resembles like a cat who got the cream and an uncharacteristically subdued Jongdae. He doesn’t ask anything about it, except for a raised eyebrow and a concerned look which Jongdae waved away. 

-

“He is more than perfect!” Jongdae wails into Kyungsoo’s lap this time. The four of them are at the couple’s apartment. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are busy trying to make the each other lose the game of Mario Kart they are playing rather than let themselves win, which means there is plenty of shoving, kicking and name-calling involved.

“Yes, I’ve heard that many times too,” Kyungsoo sighs, running his fingers through Jongdae’s black hair with the patience only his mother has. Kyungsoo is like his mother away from home; even Junmyeon has commented that the two of them share a likeness. 

“I wonder how many virgins were sacrificed to make something as fine as him. I wonder how many ugly people had to be made so that God could give him all that beauty instead,” Jongdae muses dramatically, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes just as dramatically.

“Chanyeol was sacrificed for it,” Baekhyun comments, “That would explain how he has no ass and Sehun has plentiful.”

“I so do have an ass. I have an amazing ass!” Chanyeol kicks Baekhyun down and straddles him, tickling him until he relents.

“Baby, I love you, but you have no ass,” Kyungsoo comments sympathetically. Jongdae thinks he’s probably trying to diffuse the situation before it escalates into either of the two spilling blood on his carpet. It has happened before when Chanyeol accidentally broke Baekhyun’s nose. The two of them broke into laughter as soon as Baekhyun’s pain started to fade, Kyungsoo was far from amused.

Chanyeol leans up with pouty lips and Kyungsoo plants a resonating kiss on them. “Sehun’s ass isn’t as soft as it appears,” Baekhyun says sagely from where he’s lying on the floor, “Soo’s is squishier.”

“You groped him.” Jongdae deadpans, he really isn’t surprised.

“Well, his butt was right there in front of me, how could I not test it out?”

Jongdae groans on recalling the image of Sehun bent over, the way his ass appeared is seared to the back of his eyelids; a beautiful memory that haunts his dreams, resulting in him waking up sweating profusely and thrusting up into thin air.

Jongdae describes the sight to his friends, wailing about how he wants to do so much to Sehun, with Sehun, how wants so much to be done to him by Sehun. It’s all Sehun, Sehun, _Sehun_. Baekhyun crosses his legs discreetly, and Chanyeol has a faint flush on his face from listening to Jongdae, only Kyungsoo remains passive, interested even as Jongdae starts listing out all the positions he wants to try, asking a few questions about how to do them and encouraging Jongdae to let it all out. But he does, chase away the two of them, dragging Chanyeol into the bedroom with a firm grip on his wrist, slamming the door shut.

Even if he isn’t getting any, he finds it flattering that he can rile others up even now. He was rather worried he had lost his mojo.

-

Sehun doesn’t discourage his flirting, but doesn’t actively participate either. It’s confusing to see his on and off behavior. Laughing at his attempts of flirting, but pressing up next to him, leaving barely any space between them, when they watch movies or sit beside each other in restaurants.

Junmyeon had texted him it’s family time tonight, meaning Jongdae drives both Jongin and himself to Junmyeon’s apartment in Gangnam.

Jongin rushes to give his tiny hyung a bone crushing hug, clinging to his arms and demanding to be babied. As if Junmyeon doesn’t spoil him with affection already. They proceed to Skype both sets of parents, and Jongin’s elder sisters, try their best to annoy Junmyeon. Later on the three of them settle down to prepare dinner, which roughly translates to Junmyeon cooking while Jongin and Jongdae disturb him.

“How is Sehunnie doing?” Junmyeon asks Jongin, “It’s been a few weeks since we’ve talked, the last time was after his breakup, I think.”

“He broke up recently?” Jongdae throws another question his way, voice filled with curiosity.

“He’s fine,” he tells Junmyeon and turns to look at Jongdae with an indecipherable look, “He broke up the day you guys met for the first time? That day with the lemon?”

That explains why Sehun was looking horribly sad, Jongdae wants to kick both Baekhyun and himself for bothering the poor boy right after he broke up that day.

“It was his childhood friend. They tried dating for a while but that didn’t work out so now they’re back to being friends. At least Sehun is happier now. I used to come back to seeing him cry. Long distance relationships suck,” Jongin answers Jongdae’s unasked questions. Jongdae’s heart clenches when he tries to imagine Sehun with tears rolling down his face.

“Set the table,” Junmyeon nudges them away with his hips.

Later, on the drive back to drop Jongin at his place, Jongin addresses the elephant in the room.

“Hyung,” he begins, “I know you are interested in Sehunnie. I know that he’s looking for a rebound and I don’t want that to be you.” Jongdae says nothing. 

“You are both too precious to me and I don’t want either of you getting hurt,” he says as he steps out of the car, waving a quick goodbye.

-

Sehun doesn’t message him as frequently as he used to, but he still gets good morning texts and random memes that Sehun knows he’ll appreciate, Jongin must have gotten hold of him too. Apart from that short conversation with Jongin that night, he says nothing when Sehun drapes himself over Jongdae’s legs and steals his drink, sipping from the same straw, okay, Jongin wrinkles his nose in disgust at that, but he does the same when Baekhyun does it to him. There is an unspoken acknowledgment between Sehun and Jongdae that the latter knows the story of his past relationship. Jongdae isn’t sure if he’s imagining it or if Sehun is flirting back now.

_doubleOhSehun 6:45 pm Mon_

Pls call your puppy off my back  
I feel like he is plotting something

_Jongdae:3 6:45 pm Mon_

Sit down somewhere and dnt let him look at your butt  
That will get him normal  
…or at least as normal as Baekhyun will get

_doubleOhSehun 6:45 pm Mon_

I havnt felt someone stare at my butt this intensely after u did that night  
It was less creepy and more hot tho  
Did you know you were drooling?????? :P

He probably did drool. 

After that first time, Sehun seems to be working out whenever Jongdae drops by. He thought he’ll slowly get immune to the sight, but his dick hard and straining against his jeans by the time he rushes out tells him otherwise. Jongdae feels his dick getting interested when he recalls the grunt that left Sehun’s mouth while doing pushups. His body is getting broader and firmer-also hotter and more mouthwatering. Jongdae pokes at his soft tummy, earning a curious look from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol taking it as an invitation for him to poke Jongdae.

Things don’t escalate past that until The Fateful Night-as Jongdae calls it. 

Jongdae had texted both Sehun and Jongin, asking them to ‘Plsssss bring me my clothes to the car T^T I had a tiring day and don’t wanna climb ur fcking stairs’. Jongin texted back saying he’s at dance practice. Sehun hasn’t even read the text and when Jongdae tries to call him, his phone is switched off. Grumbling, Jongdae sets out, climbing the stairs at a snail’s pace. 

He has a presentation tomorrow and he wants that shirt washed and ironed before going to bed that night.

“Ungrateful maknaes,” Jongdae mutters, ringing the doorbell. He can hear music, so Sehun must be inside. Not wanting to stand any longer, Jongdae unlocks the door using his spare key. There are small groans and harsh breathing he can hear over the loud music; thinking Sehun must be working out, he walks in eagerly, not wanting to miss out on anything. 

The sight that greets him looks remarkably like Sehun working out. Except that he’s not. Sehun is sitting on the far end of the couch, facing the door. He is in his workout dress- bare torso and the stupid sweatpants. Except that those stupid sweatpants is now so low that his dick is out, and the waistband rests at his thighs. He has his eyes clenched shut, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and a hand working up and down his length. This is new territory. Jongdae only had imagined what Sehun’s dick looks like when he fingers himself, but the sight of the real deal, well, it has Jongdae letting out a small whimper. Sehun didn’t seem to hear it, too close to the edge.

Jongdae takes in the pink flush on his face and across his neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. Jongdae swallows loudly. His cock is standing tall and proud, the head pink and coated with precome. Jongdae doesn’t get a proper glimpse until Sehun raises his palm to drag over the sensitive head, letting out a deep moan. He can’t see the veins from where he is standing, but he can appreciate the thickness and the way it curves towards his stomach.

A few slow strokes later Sehun comes with his head thrown back against the armrest, a guttural groan leaving his mouth as white streaks land warm and sticky on his torso. He catches his breath and slowly opens his eyes to see Jongdae standing shell shocked by the entrance. He squeaks and pulls his pants up as far as it would go and stares back blushing furiously.

“I’ll uh-” Jongdae has to swallow a few times to get his throat working again, “I’ll get my shirt and be on my way in a moment,” he speed walks to Jongin’s room grabs his shirt from the pile of dirty clothes and hightails out of there before Sehun notices how hard he is. Sehun walks him out to the door silently, still looking mortified.

It’s only after Jongdae gets into the safety of his car, he lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He was right; Sehun never had any underwear under those pants. He hits his head against the horn repeatedly.

(He walks into his bedroom as soon as he reaches home, leaving a trail of clothes behind. Baekhyun looks at him curiously but Jongdae shuts the door before he can open his mouth. He locks it for good measure and proceeds to take his own dick in his hand. His mind replays the way Sehun’s hand was curved around his cock. Jongdae tugs himself to completion imagining it's Sehun’s hand on him instead. It took him a good amount of time to get so tired that his dick will stay down.)

Sehun doesn’t text him for a few days and Jongdae doesn’t bother him, he understands how mortifying it is to come in front of your roommate’s cousin. 

It’s only a few days later that Jongdae sees Sehun again. The two of them find each other waiting for the elevator in the Arts Department.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun apologizes, breaking the awkward silence, “I didn’t- no one was home, and- and I didn’t expect you to…” he trails off.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry!” Jongdae almost screams in his haste to assure the other he shouldn’t feel guilty. If anything, it’s Jongdae who needs to feel guilty for using that as jerk off material. He winces. “I shouldn’t have used the key, I rang the bell but no one answered the door and I didn’t want to wait so I just came in, and I totally didn’t expect you to be jerking off, I thought you were exercising! I’m,” He slows down his speech when he sees Sehun smile, “I’m returning the key to Jongin. And, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Jongdae continues, “We both made a mistake.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a mistake,” Sehun smirks as he enters the elevator with Jongdae behind him. He regards Jongdae with a playful smile, cocking his head towards on side.

“I’m ready to take this to the next level if you are,” Sehun says, biting his lips innocently and batting his eyelashes. Jongdae is flabbergasted, blinking rapidly and trying to make sense of his words, when Sehun points to the button panel where he’s already pressed the button for the next floor. 

“Right,” He shakes his head, “Third floor for me,” he gulps, looking away from Sehun and missing out on the mischievous smile gracing the other’s face.


End file.
